Treatment
by Dextris
Summary: Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: ** M

**Full Summary: ** Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p><em> 'One more hit...'<em> He told himself. _'One more hit and then I'm done.'_ One more line up, one more snort, and that was it. The pale man bent himself forward, leaning his head towards the edge of a table, and let his nose linger over the white dust that was in front of him. He took the powder all in with one big inhale through the nose and held it. He held it for a moment, straightening his body back up, allowing his head to roll backwards and then letting the drug flow through his body with a relaxing in take of air.

Within a few moments, Izaya had drowned himself in the pleasurable sensation the drug was delivering to him. His senses tingled as his his mind began to fuzz. A smile crossed his lips as he let gravity pull him backwards and onto the floor. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a long moment, his senses seeming to sink into him, forcing the horrible emotions he carried with him out of his body, much similar to how the man would picture a person's soul being extracted from their skin and bones. He felt his heart beat becoming very lax, the flow of his blood seeming to pleasurably drift through his veins. The spinning of the ceiling made the raven-locked man snicker at how happily it welcomed him, how joyfully it accepted him. He never felt happier when he was like this. Izaya never felt more loved, more adored, more likable when he was like this.

Izaya slowly lifted a hand up in front of him, reaching towards the ceiling as if he could grasp it from where he lay. He gently tucked his fingers into his palm, and turned it to face him, letting his hand stretch open to reveal what he grabbed.

Izaya's largely dilated eyes followed the every curve of his fingers, staring deeply into the lines that held his whole identity. The glimmering of his ring seemed more than fascinating to the man as he reached his other hand up to twist it about on his finger. In barely a few minutes, Izaya lost interest in the rings, and let his arms drop down against the floor. He had no idea why he hadn't let that power-crazy man talk him into doing this before, this had to of been the greatest feeling that his small body had ever felt. He could do anything. Izaya had control over everyone, he had control over every breathing being, and he could do anything he wanted to when he was like this. He was invincible.

His memory could only hold up for the remembrance of the high he was in the first night he tried it. When Izaya had calmed down after such a dramatic and _wonderful_ night, he couldn't remember the men he'd meet, nor the amount of drugs he took, nor the sex he had. He remembered what he _felt_ though, and that was the greatest thing in the world. It was like a memory of a great summer from a long time ago. It seemed to have been the best moment of his life, but it had so quickly escaped him.

Izaya told himself before he was going to try the drug to only take a small amount, but after the way it made him feel, he'd thrown his advice from himself out the window and went straight for another hit.

And then another.

And another.

In one night, Izaya had created a new addiction for himself, one that he did his best to stay away from. At first, there wasn't anything wrong with it. When Izaya returned home, in his normal state of mind, he said that was all the fun he'd have with drugs. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what they could do to people, and Izaya was far above that idiocy.

Though when returning to his routine, Izaya found himself itching for more of that drug. He wanted to feel that extreme high he got from it and within a few hours, he found himself calling Shiki for a hook up. Whether it was part of Shiki's plan to get Izaya hooked, the informant didn't take into consideration, he just knew he wanted that damn drug.

Izaya didn't buy a lot in his first purchase. He felt embarrassed, and ashamed when he did take the drugs from the man Shiki had referred him to. In fact, when he got back to his home quarters, Izaya took the drug and threw it aside, but later dug into it and sunk into yet another blissful high.

It was after that that things started to progress into a problem.

Izaya found himself running out quicker than his usually allotted time for another purchase, and began buying more of the drug. He took it in with higher dosages, and more frequently throughout the day. It'd become such a repeated routine in his schedule, it forced his normal chores to the side. His information gathering became lazier, though he still managed to get the job done by the given deadline, and his appearance in his favorite city became less and less. Izaya would never realize the changes he was going through, his mind generally being blown for the majority of the day. To him, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was reaching perfection with the elated moments the drug gave him. He had no idea the damage he was doing to himself, both in appearance and health.

Izaya lied when he told himself "One more." He lied to himself about being done with it for the day. No, the second his body started to calm down, Izaya laid out more coke for him to inhale. His conscience knew the amount he was taking in was dangerous, but the feeling that would pulse through him urged him to take in more. He lied to himself much like he had been doing every night. Why would he want to stop anyways? He was liked when he did this. He was someone when he let his mind travel with the support of the drug. He wasn't so alone anymore when he took in the beatific powder. What reason was there to stop taking it? This was heaven, and he loved it. He enjoyed every second of his high.

The lack of self-care seemed to tell people otherwise. Izaya would look at himself and see a God, but when he walked onto the streets, he would die if he knew how others were seeing him.

His eyes had took on a look of a permanent bloodshot and glossy appearance, bags pulling down on his lower lids, making the red stand out more in them. His skin had sunken into an unhealthy tone, while his cheekbones seemed to have gotten more defined. His hair was never brushed as neatly as it once used to be, and had even looked to have gotten thinner. He never noticed the sudden itching habit he'd picked up either. In truth, Izaya was completely gone.

It was that extra hit he took that sent him into a whole different trip.

Izaya inhaled the last bit of coke that he had lined up on his coffee table, and did what he had done previously when he took it in. Slowly, the numbing sensation began to flow through his veins, the room temperature seeming to have increased significantly. Izaya chuckled to himself as he stripped the hot jacket off of his body. This seemed to resolve the hot air, for only a minute. Izaya ran his hands along his stomach, feeling the creases of his shirt as his eyes bolted around the room. The objects began to grow fuzzier with every glance he took, and his heart began to race wildly against his chest.

Izaya pushed himself off of the floor, having to take a minute to steady his balance before he let out a loud laugh that seemed to bounce off the walls and back towards him. His head was spinning now as he tried to walk to the other side of the room. The thin body of his struggled to keep steady with the motions, his lack of eating showing with the way his clothes hung loosely around his body. After a moment, that loosely fitting shirt (which once used to fit him slimly) was tossed on the floor, the heat he felt being unbearable. Izaya finally made it to a window that he instantly leaned on before struggling to crack it open. Once a breeze swept in, the man let out a deep breath, spots swarming his vision.

This wasn't at all like his other trips. Where was that buzz he normally got? The informant ran a hand through his hair, his breathing becoming heavier as he tried to blink into a clearer vision. After a moment, the room seemed to spin about him, Izaya stepping away from the window as he tried to balance himself, but soon felt gravity yanking him towards the ground, his head crashing against the corner of the table he took the drug off of on the way down, his sight and mind going completely black.

* * *

><p>When Izaya's eyes opened up again, he was met with a white tiled ceiling, his eyes going directly into the light that was centered above him. He squinted when it happened and turned his head to the side slightly. The beeping of a heart monitor was slipping into his ears, and his mind lazily brought itself to work. There was an unfamiliar blanket placed on top of his body, along with an unfamiliar bed that his body was resting against.<p>

He was at a hospital.

Izaya had expected his room to be virtually empty, seeing as how he didn't know anyone that would sit there and wait for him to wake up, he might've even expected a few doctors, but when he turned his head to the side where guest chairs where placed, his heart sank with the recognition of a blond man.

Shizuo.

He was staring at him, and had probably _been_ staring at him, hoping that Izaya would most likely never wake up from the sleep that he was in. His jaw was clenched together tightly, and his arms were crossed against his chest, fingers drumming against his elbow. Out of all the problems that the coke had seemed to fix for Izaya, here was one of his that never got any smaller, and it was screaming obnoxiously through the beeping of the heart monitor.

When realization slowly started to sink in, Izaya's throat clammed up with the embarrassment of knowing that the man he'd been hiding strong personal feelings for was now in on Izaya's horrible addiction. The beeping increased a few notches and the informant wished he could've unplugged the damn heart monitor from him, but the sound never seemed to grab the blond's attention.

Staring into those mocha eyes for a long moment, red started to flush up to the pale man's cheeks, but he did his best to hid it by turning away from Shizuo. Izaya felt humiliated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story is the result of me stumbling upon some old hip-hop song I used to listen to. (Oh, my hip-hop phase..((Currently listens to hardcore/screamo))...) The song just...made me want to torture Izaya more than I already have. [My other current work, Empty With You.] So, here's this.

_Please Note:_ My other story is my main priority, so updates for this story may seem slow. Bear with me. I don't expect this story to be that long.

Also- While researching information on drugs, I've come to the conclusion that Izaya is _already_ using coke. Seriously, the side effects? All stuff he already does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating**: M

**Full Summary:** Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya

* * *

><p>Izaya sat blankly in the chair the doctors had him put him in. His hair was ruffled and a mess from laying in the hospital bed for so long. He was being given a lecture by some doctor he had seen a few times in his room, the doctor's eyes currently locked onto his patient as he began talking about "the path to recovery" and "strong, workable, plans". It all feel on deaf ears. Izaya wasn't listening to anything he was saying. The realization was slowly sinking in for him, and he wasn't handling it very well. In fact, he was sitting there like a zombie, his mouth hanging open just slightly, and his eyes staring downward at the floor lifelessly.<p>

He decided to bring them up to at least look at the face of the doctor that was speaking to him. "...So we set up a support system to help you with your treatment, it's all included in the..." just like that, Izaya lost interest in the man.

His life was over because of this.

There was no doubt that information about him being an active coke user had spread all through the city, and to it's neighbors. His entire reputation that he had spent so long to build up would be completely destroyed. Just like that. All in one big breath of gossip, and now he'd have to start from scratch, rebuild all of the connections he had.

The doctor's next words split into Izaya's ears, bringing his attention full on the man. "...And your friend agreed to be the supporter needed for the treatment. We've organized a complete schedule for you and-"

"My what...?" Izaya mumbled.

The doctor blinked, assuming that he'd just been rambling to himself. "Your...friend. The one that brought you here?"

Izaya continued to stare at him confused, before turning to look towards the door. He could barely see through the small gap of the open doorway that Shizuo was sitting on a bench, outside of his room. He had his head tilted back against the wall and appeared to have fallen asleep.

"...Shizuo?" Izaya mumbled, his heart clenching just saying the man's name.

"Yes." The doctor then dismissed the subject and went back into his ramblings of Izaya's path to recovery. Izaya kept his eyes out on the blond, watching him as he twitched awake after someone tripped over his long legs. The two exchanged apologies to eachother and once the stranger left, Shizuo let out a long yawn and stretched, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. His eyes looked forward lazily, and then moved over towards Izaya's room. Their eyes locked and the blond raised a hand up and waved.

Izaya completely ignored it and turned towards the doctor, feeling his cheeks heat up. He did his best to focus on what it was the man was saying, and it seemed to take _hours_ for the guy to finish.

Turns out that the whole treatment plan that they had for Izaya was that he were to be supervised by his "supporting friend", which was Shizuo, on a 24-hour, daily basis. Then, at the end of every week, they were to stop by for a check up to see how Izaya was doing. If he was doing okay for the first few weeks, then they'd be able to continue this form of treatment and lighten up the surveilance. If it wasn't working out, then Izaya would be put in rehab. (Of course, the doctor worded that much nicer sounding than what it really meant.)

"Are you feeling okay to leave today? You've been here long enough for rest, and we've gotten the drugs out of your system. The only thing keeping you here is you." Izaya let out a sigh as he nodded.

"Yeah, I feel fine." He mumbled. That was a lie. He felt like shit, but they weren't going to know that.

"Alright then. You just need to check out and you're all set." With that, the man left, scribbling nonsense down on his clip board as he walked out. He nodded towards Shizuo on his way out, who returned the nod, and then kept walking.

Izaya rolled his eyes, then proceeded to mock the man to himself before groaning and slouching in the seat he was in. Izaya looked down at the plastic band around his wrist and then pushed himself up. He didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse to be watched 24/7 by Shizuo.

Izaya stepped out of his hospital room and meet eyes with Shizuo. The taller man was staring at him with a sort of pity, but Izaya didn't say a word to him. He just turned and walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Izaya had expected to be dealing with an extremely angered Shizuo, one that would be spouting nonsense lectures to him about how dumb Izaya was, but instead, he was met with a rather composed Shizuo. He looked so pissed off when Izaya first woke up, but now, it was like all that anger had just vanished. He even forced Izaya into going out for dinner that night, and now they were at one of the most common spots for food.<p>

"You enjoy sushi! Sushi make you full!" Izaya stared down blankly at the assorted sushi placed in front of him by the familar worker everyone knew as Simon. He ever so happily greeted the two, and then gave them a small lesson of the day kind of quote while handing them their food. Shizuo thanked the man for bringing them their food and he soon left, going on his normal, cheerful way. Izaya's stomach growled when he looked down at the wonderfully crafted sushi in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, the drugs normally destroying his appetite when he did them. Only when he felt the other's gaze on him did Izaya lift his head up. Izaya immediately tried to avoid conversation by shoving a piece of sushi in his mouth.

Shizuo let out a sigh and then went to eating his own food. He plucked apart the chopsticks they were given and then picked up some sushi, eating it in a mouthful. His eyes watched Izaya curiously, examining all of the differences the man had taken from the last time Shizuo saw him. Before, Izaya bounced through Ikebukuro with healthy, vibarant skin, wearing a thin smile and glistening eyes that always claimed to have a hidden meaning behind them. His clothes always clung comfortably to his skin, and his nails never contained a bit of dirt under them, or a crack in them. Looking at him know, Izaya's skin was ghostly pale and sickening, his eyes seeming to have sunk back a bit in his sockets, while bags clung heavily under them. His clothes were worn like they had been tossed on his body, the opening for his neck falling down towards his shoulder, revealing the skin there as well, and showing the way his chest bones poked forward at his skin. His lips hung down in a frown, even as he was eating, the chapped skin on it looking as if it'd flake off at any moment. Shizuo's eyes traveled down to the man's jittering fingers, watching as they picked up the sushi and brought them hungrily to the devouring lips. They were cracked, chipped, and had blood around the cuticles, while dirt clung under his nails.

Shizuo pulled his gaze away from them and then looked at the man altogether. Out of human instinct, Shizuo's lip lifted up in disgust at him, but he instantly changed the form of his lips, knowing that wasn't what the man needed to see from him. He placed his hand under his chin and rested it there, watching as Izaya wiped his fingers on a napkin and then pulled his jacket up over his shoulders, as if trying to hide inside the material. His hands went under the table and his eyes stared blankly down at the remainder of his food. Shizuo plopped another mouthful of food to chew on and then drummed his fingers against the table, forcing his eyes to look else where. He was sure that Izaya felt his eyes on him, and again, Shizuo knew that wasn't what he needed. He finally decided to break the silence. "..I was really worried you know..."

Izaya's eyes peeked up towards the man sitting across from him, and in a blink, he went from staring off in the distance, to letting his eyes go back to him. It made Izaya uncomfortable, knowing that he was being judged so harshly those beautiful eyes of his. "I was just on my way to stop by and see why you weren't coming around like you always did... You weren't answering your buzzer, so someone else opened it for me." Shizuo had looked away from Izaya again, seeing the way the man cringed under his gaze. "I guess I found out why you weren't coming around anymore..."

Izaya bit his lips, peeling a part of the flaking skin off and ignoring the sting as blood began to seep up from the small bite. His teeth were chattering as if he was cold, but that wasn't the case. He wasn't cold at all, the jacket he had around him providing him with enough warmth. "Izaya..."

Shizuo pulled his hand away from his face, his warm mocha eyes showing the worry and care he felt towards Izaya. "When did you start doing drugs...?" He whispered, but said it loud enough for him to hear.

Izaya's eyes locked with Shizuo's, the glossy look of them making it hard for him to hide the fact that he felt like crying. He was being called out on his mistake, and by the one person he wanted to hide it from so much. How could he have forgotten about this man during his trips? Did he really not go and see him at _all_ like he used to? His lip quivered, but he wanted to answer. He wanted to let Shizuo know the truth to every question he had to ask, but it was just so hard to _speak._ It was so hard to allow him to know, and it kept Izaya's mouth silent.

Shizuo waited, hoping that he'd receive some kind of answer, but closed his eyes with a sigh. "Never mind.. Sorry, I shouldn't be bringing it up so soon, should I?"

"The 5th." Izaya mumbled, though he wished he knew exactly how long ago that was. His mind had lost track of days a while ago, he could only remember the day of the month that he went to Shiki's requested meeting. The day that he was challenged at something and lost.

Shizuo blinked letting his eyes open and stare at Izaya. "The 5th..?"

"Y-yes.." Izaya's voice cracked. He brought his hands back up from under the table, reaching for the chopsticks this time, and having difficulty in trying to keep them still as he went to break them apart. He was trying to act cool, he was trying to act collected, act like this wasn't affecting him, or tearing him apart from the inside, but his motions gave everything away. He wasn't hiding anything and it was completely obvious how hard he was trying to. Izaya didn't even have the strength to pull apart the chopsticks, and as he struggled to keep his hands from shaking as horribly as they were, a warm tear ran fresh down his cheek, while Izaya screamed in his mind to stop. Stop shaking, stop crying, stop caring. Just stop.

His body twitched when his hands were brought to a calm by a warm presence. Izaya let his eyes wander downward as he noticed Shizuo's hand gripping his own. The color difference from their skin tones was horrible and it only fueled another tear. Izaya's eyes shot upward when he felt a warm thumb run up his cheek. His heart twisted painfully to the warmth. He felt as though he had to explain himself, opening his mouth for words, but only an awkward whine came out.

"Shh." Shizuo hushed, drawing his hand away from Izaya's face. "You don't have to explain.." He mumbled, as he was leaning over the table. Shizuo ran his thumb along the side of Izaya's hand to help coax him, and slowly relaxed back into his seat, the table short enough in distance to allow him to keep their hands together. Izaya calmed down after a few more comforting strokes, pulling himself back together and stopping the tears from flowing. Once this happened, Shizuo pulled his hand back, grabbing the chopsitcks from Izaya and cracking them for him. "I'm just glad to at least see you after so long.." He offered a warm smile to Izaya, in which Izaya swallowed thickly, letting his eyes travel away from that face and slowly taking the chopsticks from him. Shizuo didn't say another word as he let the man finish his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you are. New chapter. I don't want anyone assuming that this is following with Durarara! at all, because it's not xD It'll be set in the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Replies to Review:_

_cagallikushinarafika : Oh yes, I love the big bear Shizuo and conflicted Izaya.. It's just so...soo..Idek, i love it. Yeah, after I posted the first chapter, I realized that there weren't hardly ANY that involved drugs xD I don't approve of them at all, but they make for a good story~ The next chapter for EWY is going to take me longer than normally to write out sadly D: Enjoy this in the meantime x3_

_I luv your story: (I love your name ;D) Glad it intrigued you x3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating**: M

**Full Summary**: Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p>Izaya saw nothing but a horrid figure in front of him. The person's bones were disgustingly proding through the skin, deep shadows defining their curves. Their nasty eye color reminded him of an uncooked egg while the chapped and chewed lips added onto the ugly creature. Izaya's lip was positioned upward in disgust, his fingers tracing the side of his temple at the deep gash that was on the forehead of the person in front of him. That wasn't him. He refused to believe that the person staring back at him in the mirror was him.<p>

"The doctor said that you should have that covered for awhile, to keep it from getting infected." Shizuo was standing beside him, throwing away the used bandaged that covered his forehead previously. He gently placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders and turned him so that the small man faced him. "Here." He breathed as he carefully placed the fresh bandage over the gash, smoothing his finger over it to keep any creases out. He offered a warm smile to Izaya afterwards.

Izaya stared up at the man, his throat swelling with the image of himself in the mirror. He took in a deep breath and then clenched his fists together. How on earth did this happen to him? Who was that person that had taken over him and how did he let it gain control? Izaya dragged his eyes up to the blond and then sighed, letting his head roll downwards as he walked passed him and out of the bathroom the two had been standing in.

Shizuo dropped the warm expression, his features taking on an image of worry before he turned and followed Izaya. It was only the first night and Shizuo was already finding this difficult.

Izaya plopped down on his couch, remote in hand, and clicked the tv on. He had his body sprawled on its side, his upper half leaning against the arm rest, and his legs bent slightly. He flipped through the channels before settling on some reality tv show and then propping his hand up on the arm rest and resting his cheek on it. He set the remote down and scoffed to some reaction of a much hated female on the show as Shizuo made his way out. Izaya pulled his legs closer to him as the blond took a seat at the other end of the couch. "Eh...? This is the kind of stuff you watch?" Shizuo asked, finding it rather surprising.

Izaya shrugged. "It's rather amusing, seeing how some people react and what-not. Hard to believe anyone would be so self-centered."

"Hn." Shizuo agreed as he slumped back into the couch. Izaya tried to let his mind focus on the program but with Shizuo sitting so close to him, there wasn't much he could think about.

"How's this thing supposed to work anyways?" He decided to ask as a means to ignore the hard beating that was going on in his chest.

"How's what supposed to work?"

Izaya chuckled. "This whole _treatment_, tard."

"Ah," Shizuo smiled, having to lean forward to pull up his pant leg to reveal his ankle, along with some form of device that was strapped around it. Izaya scrunched his eyebrows together. "It's like house arrest sorta, you've got one on as well if you didn't notice yet." Izaya glanced down at his covered ankle and shifted slightly, not able to feel the device at all. Shizuo pulled his pant leg back down and then went back into his comfortable position. "We can't be further than 50 feet from each other, otherwise it sets off an alarm which will send the cops to where ever your location is.."

"Oh...So there's a tracking device in this, too?" Shizuo nodded and then included something else.

"Oh,and if you ever tried to take the band off, that'll set off an alarm too.."

"Figures..." Izaya sighed, turning his head towards the tv again. "So what, you're supposed to just babysit me? For how long?"

"Until the doctors say you've gotten passed your addiction.."

Hearing the words stung Izaya, his body tensing for a moment as he was once again faced with what he'd been hiding for the longest time. He tried to pretend he didn't hear the comment and then fell silent, his eyes staring blankly at the tv program. He tried to make it seem as if he was honestly interested in the program, but Izaya just couldn't focus on it.

Shizuo stared at him for a long moment before turning and looking at the tv. He wasn't watching the program either, but merely letting the images pass over his vision. He agreed to doing this mainly because of the fact that he knew no one else was going to do it. Sure, Izaya tried to keep his whole life a secret from Shizuo every time Izaya would visit him at his work, but after being Izaya's _only_ visitor at the hospital, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together. He didn't know if Izaya had a family, or if he grew up on his own, but it was obvious they weren't there for him then. He never wanted to ask about it and end up offending the man. Shizuo only knew that Izaya lived alone, and in a bordering city from him.

Thinking on it now, Shizuo knew little to nothing about the man, but he had never pictured him to be one that was even around drugs at all. Izaya had come down to his work place all the time and had always managed to have the subject of their conversations be about him, if they ever talked about each other. For the most part, Izaya always skipped in rather cheerfully. He had no idea why it was the brunette had even stopped by his store in the first place, or why he continued to stop by every week, but Shizuo had grown rather attached to seeing him every so often. He could say that they had a rather nice friendship going, so when Izaya didn't show up for a few weeks, it really worried the blonde. So much so that he even called to check up on him.

The only reason Shizuo had Izaya's number in the first place was because they often texted each other throughout the week, but he had never once received a phone call from the other, nor did he ever make one to him. Shizuo texted Izaya a few times throughout the first few weeks, but responses became rare as time went on. It was only when Shizuo didn't get any response did he decide to try and call. On his first attempt at calling, Shizuo lost his nerves and hung up before the first ring had stopped. After re-collecting them, he called again and hung up after three rings. It's after three rings that they won't answer, right? Shizuo had set his phone aside for maybe an hour or so before deciding to leave a voice mail, just to make sure Izaya knew it was him calling. After the call kept going on, and on, Shizuo finally came to the conclusion that something had to of been wrong.

Low and behold, something had definitely gone wrong and it led to Shizuo waiting ever so patiently out in the lobby of the hospital.

"Hey, are you listening?" Shizuo blinked out of his trance and looked over to Izaya.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

Izaya shook his head and held back a laugh. He began playing with his fingers nervously before repeating himself. "I asked how you wanted to do the sleeping arrangements.."

"Oh!" Shizuo jumped. "Ah, well.. Do you have something against people sleeping on your couch or something...?"

"Huh? What? Why would you think that?" Izaya asked confused, cocking his head slightly.

"Well..." Shizuo looked away feeling a bit stupid. "That's usually how most sleeping arrangements go, so when you asked, I had already assumed I'd bee sleeping here?" He thought over his words, hoping that it'd make sense to Izaya and then added onto what he said. "What I mean is.. I figured you would've assumed that too, and wouldn't have asked unless you didn't want me on your couch or something."

Izaya was quiet for a moment before a smile crept upon his lips. He let out a small laugh before shaking his head. "You over complicate things, Shizu-chan."

"Ehh..."

"No, that wasn't what I meant though.. It was just.." Izaya looked away before shrugging. "Ah, never mind, I'll go grab some blankets and pillows for you."

Shizuo scrunched his eyebrows together. "Never mind what?"

"It's nothing." Izaya said as he was shifting himself off the couch.

"No, tell me." Shizuo replied, standing up with the other.

"Shizuo, it's nothing, really."

"Izaya." Shizuo firmly placed his hands onto Izaya's shoulders and pulled him so that they faced eachother. "I want to help you get better with this, but I can't do anything if you don't start to open up to me."

Izaya shifted from one foot to the other. "Well..." His eyes went downward in a timid manner. "I'm a little scared, that's all."

Shizuo studied the man's behavior for a moment. _This_ guy had gotten himself involved with drugs? He still couldn't believe it. "Scared of what?"

"Nothing. Just scared." Izaya mumbled. He looked back to Shizuo. "You know.. The couch isnt a very comfortable thing to sleep on.." He rubbed his arm shyly before continuing. "I don't mind sharing my bed.. It's big too, so we wouldn't be squished..."

Shizuo blinked. "O-oh." He looked around for a moment before bringing his eyes back towards the brunette. "If you're comfortable with that..." Izaya instantly smiled and then spun on his heel. "I'll go set it up then."

"I'll get dressed while you do that." Shizuo said, turning around himself and heading for the bag he brought with all of his stuff inside. He reached inside it once he found it and pulled out white shirt and some shorts to sleep in. He didn't think about it when he was packing, but now that he pulled it out, Shizuo hoped that Izaya didn't find that weird or somehting. Pajamas weren't comfortable to him, so he never bothered with an actual pair. Instead, he always slept in baggy shirts and some shorts, or sweatpants. Shizuo rolled his eyes before heading towards the bathroom. "Whatever, he can deal with it." He concluded to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, it's short, and yeah, I took forever to update it. I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of a writer's block currently and am kind of taking a little bit of a break. So to fans of Empty With You there won't be an update to that story for a little while. To fans of this story, I'll do my best to make sure that the next update won't take as long.

As always, thank you for any review/fav/alert I receive. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Full Summary: **Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up in the morning, stretching out his limbs and yawning. He took a glance over to his side and saw the raven haired man sound asleep next to him. He was relieved that the man was having a peaceful sleep. Shizuo had been worried since coming here that he was going to see a rather hysteric Izaya at some point, but so far, he hadn't seen much from the man. Shizuo laid there for a moment and just watched Izaya sleep. His face looked so calm and peaceful for once after everything had happened. It was a nice thing to see.<p>

The blond thought about what he was doing and immediately blushed, thinking about how creepy that it must seem. Shizuo sat up on the bed, doing his best to not disturb the other man and then slipped out of the room altogether. He gently made his way down the stairs and towards the bathroom, stopping for his morning pee.

After doing his business, the blond took a glance around the place, feeling rather awkward about being here. He felt like he was invading Izaya's personal space simply by being up before the guy, but he tried to tell himself that he shouldn't feel that way. Shizuo made his way towards the fridge and then took a glance at the items that he had inside. He made an odd face, looked over at the cupboards and then closed the fridge, moving over there. He opened up the wooden doors and made the same face he did while looking at the fridge. "Huh..." He breathed. Shizuo looked inside the other cupboards but was met with the same thing.

Izaya had literally no food in his house.

Shizuo wondered if it might've been because Izaya didn't have an appetite from the drugs or what, but there wasn't anything in the house at all. Maybe he just liked to eat out a lot...?

Shizuo let out a huff and then turned towards the Tv. He supposed he'd just wait for Izaya to wake up before figuring out what to eat. In the mean time, he would just kill time watching shows.

* * *

><p>Shizuo's stomach let out a loud growl as the blond flipped the channel onto a better show. He set the remote down and then placed his hand over his stomach. "Yeah, Yeah..." He sighed. His eyes looked up towards the stairs, wondering if Izaya was up or not. He wasn't going to lie, he was a bit tired of waiting, and so was his stomach. Shizuo decided to do a quick peek on the guy, just to see that things were fine.<p>

After climbing the stairs and glancing in the room, Shizuo found Izaya sleeping just as peacefully as he had when he first left the room. His limbs had moved slightly, but for the most part, it looked as if Izaya hadn't even stirred.

The blond closed the door and bit his lip in thought. He shrugged it off and then went back downstairs. Shizuo sat back down on the couch and then took a glance at the clock. It was already passed three.

He let out a sigh and then continued watching the tv program.

After another show had passed and Izaya still hadn't woken up, Shizuo finally gave up on waiting. He was about to step out the door until the annoying device strapped to his ankle popped into his head. He let out a groan, not wanting to get Izaya in any trouble and then decided on delivery. It was a simple sushi order, something that would at least tie him over until later, along with food for Izaya if he ever decided to wake up, so it wasn't too bad. The food wouldn't get there for almost another hour though.

Shizuo let out a huff and then scratched his head, looking at the time again. "Alright..." He started. "He should be up before the food gets here...and if not... Shizuo thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'll just wake him up I guess.." He felt satisfied with his conclusion and went back to flipping through channels for the next forty-five minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Shizuo lightly pushed Izaya's shoulder, hoping to wake him from his sleep. "Izayaaa..." Shizuo waited for a moment and then pushed him again.<p>

Nothing.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said, adding a little more force to the push, but all he did was stir, mumble something in his sleep, and then ceased moving. Shizuo let out a sigh and then rubbed his head. He didn't want to be rude or anything... but Izaya really needed to wake up. Biting his lip, Shizuo looked over at Izaya. What was he supposed to do, beat him with a pillow? He sighed and then pushed his shoulder again. "Izaya." He said louder than he did the last time. It was cute the first few times, but now this was just becoming a hassle.

Still, Nothing.

Shizuo finally pushed aside the fact of being rude and then yanked the pillow right from under Izaya's head, and slamming it on top of the guy. "Izaya!" he half-yelled afterwards.

"_What?" _Izaya groaned, moving the pillow off of him.

"Finally..." Shizuo breathed.

Izaya groaned some more before turning over in his bed, ready to fall back asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizuo said, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him back towards himself. "You're getting up!"

"Nnn! Just a few more minutes.." Izaya complained, burrying his face in the pillow.

"Izaya, it's 4:30!"

To this, Izaya shot straight up, his eyes wide. "What!" He looked at the other and saw an irritated face staring back at him. His eyes shot to the clock and Izaya fell into a panic. "Oohhh!" he grabbed his hair and then took in a breath. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

Shizuo blinked and instantly became flustered. "W-Well, I didn-" He looked up and watched as Izaya kicked the blankets off of him, rushed to his closet and pulled out an outfit. "Is there something important that's happening today...?"

Izaya was about to pull his clothes off and then paused. His face contorted in thought before he just slouched and looked down at his clothes. "Huh..." He breathed.

"...Um..?" Shizuo hummed, confused.

"I..I don't have anything going on today I don't think..." He glanced at his night stand and motioned towards it, picking up his phone and going through it for a minute. "This feels odd.."

"What does?"

"Not doing anything.." He set his phone down and then looked over at the clothes he pulled out. "I'm used to always having meetings to go to.." Izaya had forgotten how he rescheduled all of his meetings for later dates due to everything that had happened recently.

"Meetings...? Like, as in business? Is that what you do?" Shizuo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Izaya stared at him for a moment, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell Shizuo what his job really was. He smiled at him as he gathered his clothes. "You could say that." Shizuo held his gaze on the raven haired man, knowing that hinted towards something else. "If you'll excuse me though, I'd like to get dressed."

"Oh!" Shizuo fumbled about a bit and then stood up, mumbling apologies as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>With a yawn, Izaya pushed around the food in front of him, allowing the sushi piece to roll before he picked it up with his chopsticks and brought it to his lips. He chewed the food slowly, having to hold back another yawn after letting the sushi slide down his throat. Izaya took a sip of water and let out a satisfied sigh as he set the glass down. He rubbed his eye and then propped his elbow up on the counter, resting his chin in his hand. He pushed the plate in front of him away, with several pieces of sushi remaining untouched on it. The blond sitting across from him eyed the plate and then Izaya himself.<p>

"That's all you're eating...?" Shizuo asked, noticing the small portion Izaya ate.

"Mhm." Izaya nodded. "I'll pick at it throughout the day. I just woke up afterall, so I don't have much of an appetite.."

Shizuo silently chewed his food, keeping himself from asking anything about if his drug habits had any say in that. Instead, he went back to his own food, easily eating his meal. Izaya played with something he had on the counter while the blond was comtemplating saying anything about his small portion. He mixed his food around before finally spitting out what he wanted to say. "..You should try to eat more.."

"I'm fine, I'll eat some once I get hungry again."

"But..." Shizuo trailed off and then figured he might as well not force it. He'd just have to nag at him later if he wasn't picking at him. "Never mind."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He instead turned his body and pulled himself off of the chair he was sitting in. Izaya made his way over towards his computer and turned it on, setting his head down on his desk as he waited for it to start up.

Shizuo watched the brunette, putting his food down and letting his hands rest in his lap. He wasn't going to lie, he was completely worried about Izaya. It was in no way natural to be that sleepy from just coming home yesterday. He didn't know if it would be good to make Izaya go and rest, or to try and keep him awake. Stuck in his decision, the blond sighed, rubbing his head.

This whole thing was so damn worrisome to him. It didn't seem like such a big task to handle when he first went along with this whole thing, but looking over the few minor things that were happening, Shizuo couldn't decide if he was just being over dramatic about the small things, or if he should really be worried about them. He chewed his lip as he let his eyes travel over to Izaya once more, wondering if he might've already fallen asleep on his desk like that.

His question was answered when Izaya brought his head up, looking like he was having trouble keeping his eyes opened. He began typing away on the computer, the click-clacks of the keyboard being the only noise that was made between the two.

Izaya was browsing through pages of emails on his computer, the subject of one catching his eye. _I have a job for you_.

He looked to the sender and confirmed the person he had suspicions of it being. Izaya felt his heart speed up slightly when he moused over the subject line, but stopped, a completely new thought sprouting in his mind. "Hey Shizuo..." The blond looked up from his spot and gave a small hum in response. "What're you supposed to do about your job if you're here watching me all the time...?"

"Oh..." Shizuo looked down and shrugged. "Well...since we can only be so far apart from eachother... You'd have to come with me... I hope that's not a problem.." Shizuo mumbled, feeling guilty that he had forgotten to ask his opinion on the matter.

"Do they have Wifi?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then it's no problem at all." Izaya smiled, returning to his email. He read over the contents and drummed his fingers along his desk. This was a problem.

Of course Shiki would want to meet here to talk about it, but...

Izaya glanced at the blond that moved from the kitchen to the living room, and was now watching some program on Tv. "Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how I said I usually have meetings here...?"

"Yeah." The blond responded.

"Well.. I'm going to be having some of those.. and they're really important ones so..." He trailed off trying to think of how to word it properly so it didn't sound like he was lecturing a kid.

Shizuo finally turned away from the program and looked at Izaya, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm...not supposed to let you out of my sight though...Especially when you're talking to other people.."

"Then how am I supposed to run my business...?" Izaya questioned.

"Would me being present be _that_ much of a problem...?"

"They're important meetings, Shizuo...Having you present would probably cause trust issues between me and my clients..."

Shizuo bit the side of his cheek, looking away in contemplation. It wouldn't be that bad if he was just..in Izaya's room or something for the meeting, would it...? Shizuo shook his head, completely throwing the idea out of his mind. "No, I can't let you leave my sight, it's what they told me."

Izaya stared at him in frustration. Did Shizuo really not trust him enough to leave him alone for an hour or so? "So, you're supposed to watch me when I get dressed then? And shower as well? Or even use the restroom for that matter?"

"W-well, those are completely different situations!" Shizuo blushed.

"Are they? How do you know I'm not up in the bathroom snorting crack?"

"..." Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat, worried about the sudden tone that Izaya had picked up. Really, was it that big of a deal? "Because there isn't any in there..."

"How do you know that? It's not hard t-"

"They had search dogs Izaya. Anything you had stashed away was confiscated.." Shizuo turned away from Izaya, letting out a deep breath. "I'd be an idiot if I let you talk to people without me there."

"Tsk.." Izaya turned away from Shizuo with an obvious scowl on his face. Shizuo stared at him almost in disbelief. Did he _really_ think Shizuo was being over protective or something?

"Hey, don't go and get mad at me!" Shizuo said defensively. "I'm not going to ignore what I've been told to do, just so you can have your meetings in private."

"It isn't like you don't know what'll be happening! You can probably hear the whole goddamn conversation from the fucking bedroom!"

"That _isn't_ the _point_, Izaya!" Shizuo stood up from his spot on the couch, taking on a threatening tone that the other man wasn't used to hearing. "I don't care what the hell you and your clients say to eachother, I just don't want them offering you drugs, or leaving them here somewhere that I wouldn't know about!" Shizuo took in a breath to calm his nerves after shouting that to Izaya. He already felt bad for raising his voice, but it got so hard to control sometimes. "...I-"

"-Fine then." Izaya cut in. "If you're going to prevent me from doing my work, have fun getting to yours without me." The thin man shut off his computer and angrily stomped up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo yelled to him.

"To _bed!_" Izaya responded with, slaming the door behind him. Shizuo stared at the door, completely dumbfounded, and horribly pissed off now. He tightened his jaw while clenching his hands into fists, wanting to punch something. Instead, he closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. Once he had calmed down enough, he plopped back onto the couch and his thoughts immediately began to think the whole situation over, bringing his anger back as well.

What in the _hell_ was so important about those meetings that Shizuo would pose a problem just _being_ there! Frustrated, the blond grabbed his hair, groaning and trying to push the entire thing into the back of his mind. This, had unfortunately started the beginning of hell between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well hi there! First, I'm apologizing for how long it takes me to update this story. Really, I'm sorry xD And I'm also sorry that these chapters aren't nearly as long as they should be from how long the wait period is. I'll do my best to give the fic more attention.

Second, Anyone out there want to beta this story for me? I'd really appreciate it x3 Now Reviews~

_momo- I'm sorry for that really slow update, but thank you for the review(s) The last one finally made me work on the last part of this chapter and get it up here. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Full Summary: **Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p>"Izaya, <em>open<em> the _door._" Shizuo jiggled the handle again, and waited for a response. "I swear to God, I'll break it open if you don't!"

"Ah, are you threatening me now? Isn't that breaking the rules or something, Shizuo?" Izaya's voice called back.

Shizuo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. How in the _hell_ had things gotten like this? He knew that he was going to see a different side of the man when agreeing to this damn plan, but he never expected to start _hating_ him.

It was driving him nuts, ever since Shizuo had refused to allow him to be by himself for those stupid meetings, Izaya had let his maturity level sink completely down to that of a toddler. Shizuo felt like he was scolding a kid, not a grown adult.

The blond opened his eyes and let out a breath, calming his nerves about to give up on Izaya. The sudden thought of Izaya inhaling drugs sent Shizuo's nerves back up, and he did exactly what he had threatened to do earlier. With a swift kick of his foot, Shizuo kicked the door open, sending it flying off it's hinges, and startling Izaya who was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall next to the door. He had his iPhone in his hand, surfing the internet on it. Izaya watched as the door hit the wall, and then let his jaw drop as it fell forward onto the ground. He was suddenly very scared of what the blond might do.

"I don't think that's a normal thing to do..." Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo ignored him and then picked him up by the collar of his shirt, effortlessly lifting him up off the ground, his feet dangling. "_Listen._" He started, staring Izaya directly in the eyes. "If you don't start cooperating, I am going to _loose it._ You do not want to see me when I loose it, _trust me_." Shizuo emphazied his words, shaking Izaya slightly. "Now stop acting like a four year old and _try_ to work with me here." With that he dropped the man and then looked over at the door he had knocked down. "I'm taking this." He said, picking the door up and holding it against his side. Izaya shook his head.

"You're...taking _my door?_" Izaya asked. Shizuo didn't provide an answer and instead walked out of his room. Izaya stood up and followed him. "Are you _kidding_ me? Are you seriously trying to rid me of any privacy I have?"

"Now that you say it, I think I might just do that..." Shizuo replied, honestly considering it. As he said this, Shizuo walked towards the bathroom door, sending his heel down on the door knob and breaking it off, the otherside of the handle falling off on the bathroom floor with a loud clatter. He picked up the handle by his foot and left the other one lying there.

"What're you doing! Are you crazy!" Izaya flailed, looking at his destroyed door knob. How was he even able to do that anyways? "You're destroying all my stuff!"

"A door, and a door knob isn't 'all your stuff'. And besides," Shizuo turned around and looked at Izaya. "It finally got us somewhere." Izaya glared at him, crossing his arms. Shizuo ignored it and then set the door up against the wall, placing the broken doorknob beside it. "Now that I finally got you out of your room, can we at least _try _ and work something out here?"

Izaya rolled his eyes and then walked towards the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a drink for himself before turning to respond to the blond. "You're not allowed to be there for my meetings."

"And why not?"

"Because everything is confidential. It'd be like some random customer coming into your cafe and going behind the counter to just stand there and be in the way. I'm sure that'd raise suspicion in all of the workers there."

"Alright, understandable. That doesn't solve our problem though." Shizuo said, taking a seat on the couch. "I get that you still have to work, but I'm not going to slack off on what the hospital assigned me to do."

Izaya glanced over at the door and sighed. "Yeah, I noticed..." He mumbled.

The blond ignored the comment and went on. "I don't _care_ what ever it is that you and whoever have to talk about, I just need to _see_ that they're not slipping you anything."

"..." Izaya was quiet for a moment before glancing around at his open living room. "Cameras?" He suggested.

Shizuo cocked his head. "Install cameras here? How're you going to accomplish that without your customers raising questions? I'm sure if they notice those, it'll make them just as suspicious as me being there..."

"_Hidden_ cameras, Shizuo." Izaya stated.

"And you have the money for that?" Shizuo commented sarcastically.

"Of course I do." Izaya smiled. "In fact, I'll have someone come out tonight to install them."

Shizou raised an eyebrow at the man, but only received a smirk in response. It was obvious that Izaya had a bit of money on him, considering the place he was staying in, but saying it like that made Shizuo rather curious just how much the man was living off of. He had no problem with the idea, and having the cameras in by the end of the night would be convenient for the both of them. Another thought cut into his mind. "How do I know you won't set the camera up to have blind spots?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Christ, Shizuo! You can set them up yourself if you really don't trust me _that_ much..."

Shizuo's face scrunched together, looking slightly hurt. "It's...not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust _them_ and..well, your addiction..." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya let out a sigh and then looked away, his face slightly red. God, he was acting like such an idiot, and he really could not bring himself to a logical conclusion why. Maybe it was that same issue most kids experience when they pick on the person they like. If that's the case, Izaya really just dug himself into a hole in this relationship him and the blond waiter had. The one thing Izaya could say he was just the _slightest_ bit happy with was the fact that it was quite obvious Shizuo cared for him. It was nice knowing that, but he didn't need to let himself take advantage on that. Izaya put a hand to his head and took in a breath. "So is this settled then? Have hidden cameras installed so you can monitor my meetings?"

"For now at least..." Shizuo mumbled. "But if I get suspicious about anything you guys are doing, I'm not gonna hesitate to stepping out there."

"Okay." Izaya smiled. "And I won't hesitate keeping my ass planted here if you do anything irrational."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shizuo laughed. "Now was that all that hard?" the blond teased, flopping backwards in his seat as he threw his hands up.

"Don't mock me." Izaya commented, turning to his kitchen and grabbing himself a glass from his cupboard. He busied himself with filling it up with water, trying to not focus on the blond that was staring intently at him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he brought the glass to his lips and took a few gulps of the water. The silence and intensity from the blond was making Izaya immediately uncomfortable. Izaya cleared his throat before speaking again. "So, when's the next time you work...?"

Shizuo blinked and thought a moment. "I took the rest of the week off.. So Monday morning, I would assume."

"Morning...?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. "How early is 'morning' for you?"

"Seven."

Izaya groaned. "I have to get up that early just to go to your work and _sit_ there?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Sorry, there isn't much of any other choice..."

Izaya sighed and placed his glass on the counter. "Every monday?" Shizuo nodded. "Is it only monday?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays I go in at seven, on Thursdays, I open."

"And how early is that?"

"Five." Izaya cried on the inside. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, but he definitely did not like the idea of having to get up at such early hours of the day. Hours that he hadn't seen in who knows how long. "You could always go back to sleep once we get there... There's a lounge area in the back with a pretty comfortable couch.. It's not a bed, but if you're that tired, I'm sure it will suffice."

"Yeah, I guess so.." Izaya mumbled. "We have another problem though.." Shizuo cocked his head to the side, as Izaya put a finger to his lip. "What're we going to do if we have work at the same time...?"

The two were quiet for a moment, both thinking on what would happen if that occured. "Well..." Shizuo started, like he had an answer. "Why don't we figure that out when it happens?"

"Sounds good to me." Izaya said, waving his hand dismissively in the air. He took a step out of the kitchen and went for his phone, resting on the coffee table in front of Shizuo. "I suppose I'll get started on getting those cameras installed then. If you'll excuse me-"

"Izaya." Shizuo called deadpanned. Izaya merely glanced at Shizuo before rolling his eyes and taking a seat.

"Honestly, Shizuo, I am not going to be trying at every oppurtunity given to me to try and get myself a nice dosage..."

"I don't know that... I've never done drugs, so I don't how it works..."

"Keep it that way..." Izaya mumbled as he put his phone to his ear after punching in the appropriate number. A few rings and someone answered. "Yes, Hello, this is Izaya Orihara, I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

><p>"And you're all set." A taller man stated as he tested out the last camera to make sure it was functioning properly. Shizuo stared at the tiny thing, wondering how it was able to capture the majority of the room with its size. He shook his head and then turned to the man that had installed them and shook his hand. "They're all connected to your monitor, so you should be able to view any or all of them whenever you would like to." Then man pointed towards Izaya's computer, the screen showing the footage of the different rooms the cameras were set up in.<p>

"Huh." Shizuo blinked, staring at it. The quality was a bit bad, but he could see everything, and that's all he cared about. He wasn't going to lie, this felt completely creepy, watching Izaya on cameras. Even knowing that Izaya was conscious of where they were didn't make him feel any better. He turned to the man that installed the devices and shook his hand. "Thank you." He said as the man responded with a curtious nod, before turning and grabbing the billing papers. Izaya then stepped in and retrieved the papers from him before he took them to Shizuo.

"I'll take care of this." He responded, taking the papers and leading the man towards the otherside of the room to gather the right amount due. Shizuo glanced back at the cameras, watching as he saw the two go about their business from several different angles. He turned away from the footage, and waited for the man to leave.

After the payment was all completed and the man left, Izaya plopped down into his computer chair, closing out the camera footage monitors and cracking his fingers as he got to his own work. The blond stood in place, looking at all the areas the cameras had been put, not able to visually see any of them. They did a good job, that's for sure. "So.." Shizuo started, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes peering on him as he though of the cameras. "When's the next time you're gonna have a meeting?"

"I'm finding that out right now actually." Izaya typed away on his computer as he skimmed through email after email, responding to only a few of them. "Hm.." he hummed to himself as he found one with a potential meeting in order. His eyes flickered from the screen to Shizuo as he bit his lip. "Can you do me a favor and write down your schedule for next week when you get the chance? I would like to avoid scheduling any meetings during your working periods."

"Okay..." Shizuo nodded, glancing around for a pen and paper. He scratched down the schedule that he was half sure of and then set the paper down on Izaya's desk for him to look at later. He watched as Izaya plugged away on his computer, amazed at how fast the man could type. "You work from home..?" Shizuo asked, assuming that's what this whole thing was.

"Kind of." Izaya responded with.

"What is it you do exactly?"

Izaya glanced up at Shizuo and smirked. "Business."

"...Right." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "You sure are personal about your work."

"Am I not personal about my life as well?" Izaya asked, continuing his click-clacking as Shziuo watched his fingers move across the keyboard.

"I guess that's true." The blond mumbled, recalling how long it took for him to even get anything out of the man when they first met.

Actually, when they first met, Izaya was nothing but a bit of a snob, now that he thought about recalled the memory while leaving Izaya to work in quiet for a moment.

Shizuo worked as a waiter at a local cafe. It wasn't a very popular one, but that didn't mean that it was a bad one either. It was more of a comfortable place, a store that was tucked away and overlooked by other stores, save for an occassional few people that would notice it and decide to stop by. For the most part, his work place only had regulars, only rarely did they see a new face, and when they did see someone new, it wasn't long before they became a regular. Shizuo enjoyed the job a lot. He was surrounded by nice and relaxed people, and by sweets, one of his favorite things. The days were usually slow, so there wasn't much to do except clean the place, and tamper with a few things here and there, and it was relaxing. It had a home-y feeling, and was something you could immediately get comfortable with.

Shizuo was one of the three waiters that worked there. It was never fast enough for the place to be able to afford more than one waiter per shift, and it was more often than not that they all worked open to close days. If the place ever did pick up at all, then Shizuo would just up his pace with things, or give people stuff to occupy their time with, without loosing any customers. For the most part though, that never happened.

Shizuo was actually tampering with an old radio in the back of the cafe lobby when Izaya first showed up. He heard the bell of the door chime and didn't think much of it as he continued to try and get the old radio working. It had been his project for over a solid week now, and he had only gotten static to come out of it, instead of music. There was light conversation going on between the few people there as they sipped their coffees and ate their light pastry snacks while Shizuo continued working on that damn old radio. He had no idea what he was doing, but it wasn't going to hurt him any if the radio up and died, considering the fact it had been doing nothing but collecting dust for the entire time he worked there. Izaya had been standing at the door, watching Shizuo as he waited for him to stop what he was doing and just give him a place to sit already. It looked like the type of place that would be a 'sit yourself' situation, but there was a sign that clearly said 'Please Wait to Be Seated.' hanging over the podeium in front of him. Izaya let out a sigh as he saw that the man was never going to pull away from what he was doing and decided to step over and see what had him so occupied.

Shizuo let out a frustrated breath as he fingered the device a little while longer before trying it and being met with static. "Come on, you." He growled as he went back to tampering with it. He set it down to examine it, and nearly jumped when he saw a hand reach down and mess with a few things on the side. Shizuo's eyes trailed up the arm to be met with Izaya's crimson ones. A moment later, the radio switched on, and music met Shizuo's ear drums. He blinked looking down at the radio, surprised. "Huh. How'd you do that?"

"Quite easily." Izaya responded, not giving him an specific answer. Shizuo stood up, setting the radio down and putting it to an appropriate station, letting it play. He looked over at Izaya as he gave him a look that clearly came off as 'Are you going to serve me now or keep standing there like an idiot?' He let out a breath as he adjusted the volume to the music. "Sorry about that. Just take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you."

Go figure.

Izaya placed his belongings in a booth and sat there himself, looking over the place and the few people that were there. He was just curious about the place when he noticed it, and had decided to stop in to check it out. It didn't look like it'd be very good if there were only a handful of people here. Shizuo had dissappeared from the room for a moment, before he came back with a small pad of paper and a pen in one hand, and a simple menu in the other. He set the menu down in front of Izaya and then pulled the pad of paper out. Izaya didn't even spare a glance at the menu. "Well, you're a new face here." Shizuo commented.

"Obviously." Izaya responded with, rolling his eyes. The blond bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Izaya glanced at the pad of paper in his hand and rose an eyebrow. "Is that really all that neccessary?"

Shizuo sighed, setting it in his apron's pocket. "If you were a regular, no. But since you're a new face here, yes it is. In case of any inspectors." Shizuo summarized. Izaya shrugged in agreement as he looked around at the place. "So do you know what you want then?" Shizuo asked.

"No." Izaya responded, bringing his gaze towards him. "What would you recommend?" He tested.

"Well, for someone as bitter as you, I think our black coffee might be to your liking." Shizuo shrugged, the way he said it sounding much nicer than it actually was.

Izaya smirked at him as he propped his chin up on his hand. "That sounds good."

"Anything else?" Shizuo asked.

"No, that'll be fine."

"One bitter coffee coming up."

When Shizuo returned with the coffee, he stayed for a moment to watch Izaya's reaction to the liquid. Izaya was curious himself to see if it'd taste like cheaply crushed beans, or something decent, but he wasn't expecting to go wide-eyed to the coffee after he drank it. It honestly tasted like someone had dug up the beans themsevles and crushed them together just for this one cup of coffee. It was unbelievably fresh and it was good. It wasn't _strong_ just _good._ After drinking this, Izaya had to say that there were definitely a lot of people missing out on something quite good here. Shizuo smirked himself when he saw the look on Izaya's face. "Well?" He asked. "Bitter enough for your taste?"

Izaya licked his lips. "I have to pay for refills, don't I?"

"Only on the first one. Rest of 'em are free."

"Well then." Izaya smiled. "I think you might be seeing me around here a bit more."

Shizuo smiled as he picked up the menu he gave to Izaya. "Look forward to it." He stated as he spun around and dissappeared again.

After that, Izaya showed up at least once a week. He had tried a few of their food as well, and was still in disbelief with how little attention this place had, but was rather thankful for it, because he'd rather it be slow and peaceful, than full of loud annoying people. He often completed most of his non-computer work there, and had opened up considerably towards Shizuo after coming back there so often. He didn't know much about the man, just that he had a younger brother and worked most of the days at the cafe. He learned about the small and unimportant things, like what his favorite sweet dessert was, as well as what he liked to listen to. Somewhere along the years of him returning to the cafe every week, Izaya had developed a crush on the man. It really wasn't anything shocking, considering how nice of a person Shizuo was, and the fact that, while Izaya's personality was a bit meaner than Shizuo's, the two were very similiar. They had a lot more in common than Izaya thought he ever would with anyone. As if Shizuo's personaility wasn't enough, he also had the looks that Izaya couldn't tear his eyes off of. His crush had definitely bloomed into a full on love after so long, and it had also definitely changed the way he acted around the blond than with anyone else as well. When Izaya left the cafe, he was always greeted with a slump of emotion, returning back to his bitter self he once was the first time they ever talked.

Seven years later, and Izaya was still suffering with that feeling. He did what he could to push it aside, and pretend it was some other emotion, but this always ended up in him acting extremely out of character towards the blond. Shizuo merely laughed at it for the most part, but never questioned his behavior, and instead considered it something "Izaya-like."

Sometimes, Izaya would allow himself to drown in that emotion, feeling utterly miserable over the idea of not having Shizuo to himself, and weep over pointless things or bicker to himself about how he wasn't trying hard enough. It was that little drowning that made it so easy for Izaya to succumb to his clients offer so long ago, and also what caused him to act up so deeply earlier today, as well as the jittering craving he had been putting up with for the past day.

Izaya's eyes darted upward as his mind instinctively thought 'I need a hit'. He stared at the blond across from him and did what he could to pull his mind away from that kind of thinking. "What're you thinking so deeply about?" He asked.

"Hm?" Shizuo blinked, pulling himself from thought. "Nothing, just the way you were typing made me think about when I first met you. I forgot how much of a dick you were."

Izaya chuckled. "Thaaannkkksss..."

"Hey, I said 'were'."

Izaya rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'At least I know I'm not one to you now...' He thought to himself as he continued to knock out his pile of work. His stopped to rub his eyes for a moment and then went directly back to it. After a while of typing, his finger twitched unnaturally, the noise catching Shizuo's attention and making Izaya frown.

"You alright?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, trying to work faster than my hands will let me." Izaya responded as he flexed out his hand. He inwardly groaned as he felt his earlier craving pulse through him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then took in a breath, pushing it aside. 'Great.' Izaya thought to himself. 'This is going to be a long night...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woooow, this took a while to update. I apologize. I really should've had this up here sooner.

Well, I've got some good news for fans of this. I completed my main project story, so that makes this one my new main one. That {hopefully} means faster updates and all that good jazz.

So, I'm going to be straight up honest here and say I have no fucking clue where in the HELL I am going with this story for the next few chapters. I know what I want to happen after this part, but for right now, I have nothing planned out. I'm going to do what I shouldn't and wing it. We'll see how that turns out.

_Reviews:_

_Momo- You're welcome. I'm really sorry for how long it took to update. .w. I should be stabbed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Full Summary: **Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p>"Ah fuck..." Izaya breathed out raggedly as he used the back of his hand to wipe at his forehead. His eyes were shut tightly as he did his best to try and concentrate on his breathing. <em>In, and out, in and out, and- were the tiles always that dirty? <em> His veins pulsed with a loud begging for the one thing he was trying to block out, to drag his thoughts away from.

This wasn't working.

Izaya pulled his head out of his hands and looked around his bathroom. It was almost four in the morning, the last time the raven haired man had checked. His body was on fire, but his skin was so damn cold. The tiles had cooled him down for a moment, but it wasn't long before his body heat stole all of the cold relief from the floor. His fingers were shaking, as he attempted to focus all of his attention on one thing, but it wasn't long before something else grabbed his attention. His mind was scrambling around, and it seemed no matter how hard he was trying to bring himself to a normal thinking level, his attention was shot. He would first think about how unbelievably hot he was, and then how much he wished he had his drugs, and then thinking about the way his breath seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Shower..." Izaya mumbled, as he struggled to stand up without being hit with a wave of nausea. "I should shower..."

He steadied his footing as he stared down at the handles on the inside of his bathtub. Who the hell decided it would be a good idea to have the handles so low down? With much more effort than it really ought to have taken, Izaya leaned down and pulled the cold-water handle on and, without even stripping out his pajamas, climbed into the tub, slowly letting himself slide down to a sitting position, and let the water shower over him. The pelting water calmed down the burning fire soaring through his body, and he could finally close his eyes without feeling completely restless; his stomach settled after a few moments of not moving, and, with the water still running down on him, he finally slipped off into sleep.

The loud squeaking of a handle tore Izaya away from unconsciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but instead tried to return to his sleeping state. There was the dripping of water, and then some rustling noise, before he could hear a towel being flapped out.

Cold.

That was the first thing Izaya felt.

He was fucking freezing, and his clothes were clinging to him uncomfortably. The wet stickiness of his clothes were stirring a feeling of claustrophobia inside of him, his skin aching to rid himself of the sticky material. He felt suffocated in his own clothes, but was much too cold to do anything about them. In the matter of a minute, Izaya soon felt something warm wrapped around him, and he immeditaely clung onto it. He cracked open his eyes finally and looked up at the familiar frowning face above him.

"I really hope we're not going to have to play hide and seek every morning..." Shizuo sighed.

Oh yeah, that's right... Last night Izaya wound up underneath the couch; and the night before that he was by the sink in the kitchen.

The pale man closed his eyes and stretched out his legs as he recovered from his sleeping state. He looked down at his body in the tub, not surprised at all of the goosebumps that covered his skin. His clothes were soaked and his toes were pruny. He looked gross.

Shizuo stared down at him, worried with how the nights had been going. He had work the next day and he was certain that Izaya wouldn't be ready for it if he was acting like this. Although he was worried about what would happen if Izaya acted like this in front of _other_ people, Shizuo was more concerned with what this meant for Izaya himself. He knew he had cravings that he had to hurdle himself over, but it only gets worse before it gets better, right?

Izaya gripped the towel tighter around him as he let out a sigh and stood up in the tub. Shizuo was ready to help him if he slipped or anything, but Izaya managed to climb out of the tub completely fine. He pulled the towel away from him and then rubbed it through his hair, pinching the sweatshirt he was wearing away from his skin so it'd stop sticking to him.

Shizuo pointed to the counter. "I grabbed some clothes for you to change into..." Crimson eyes glanced from the blond to the table, and took in a pile of folded clothes sitting there. "Try not to hurt yourself.." Shizuo mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom, closing the handle-less door behind him.

Izaya dropped the towel on the floor, and immediately stripped himself of his clothes. He stood in front of the mirror for a moment completely naked. His skin looked so nasty and pale, and his stomach was so thin. The bags under his eyes were hideious, his thin eyes looking out of proportion with the rest of his face. His shoulder blades seemed to be poking out of his skin like some kind of mutant, and his collar bones were way too defined, the deep shadows around them making them pop out even more so. _"Ugly..." _Izaya thought to himself. _"Ugly, ugly ugly!"_ Without even recogniizing what he was doing, his frail hand went smashing into the mirror, just barely cracking it. _"Such an ugly creature..."_ He locked eyes with himself, the color completely bland as his emotions weighed him downward. Disgusted with himself, Izaya quickly tore his eyes away from his image and threw on the clothes Shizuo left for him. He spun on his heel and marched his way out of the bathroom, finding the mess of blond hair in the kitchen.

Izaya let out a huff as he sat himself on the opposite side of the counter, ontop of the bar stool that was placed there. "What're you doing?" The words slipped passed his lips so easily, it was degrading how quickly he would jump for a conversation with Shizuo.

Shizuo glanced over at Izaya before turning back to what he was doing. "Makin' soup."

"Soup..?"

"Yeah, figured you might like it with how cold you must be."

Izaya went quiet as he watched Shizuo cook. He was being so considerate towards him and he must have been doing nothing but making his life hell.

What reason did he have to care in the first place? Shizuo was the idiot that decided to do this, and it's certainly not like Izaya gave him any reason to be considerate towards him.

"So, I'm just going to assume you've been having some kind of cravings of some sort these past few nights?" Shizuo stated as he stirred around the soup with a wooden spoon.

Izaya just glanced at the blond and then buried his face into his crossed arms, like he didn't care anymore that Shizuo could easily see just how exhausted he was. Why the hell did it have to be _him_ that knew about this? Of all people in the world, why did Shizuo have to be the one that knew? As if Shizuo hadn't put Izaya's emotions through enough turmoil, he just had to know this as well. The blond looked at him and then turned the temperture of the stove top down. "Izaya.. You know if-"

"-Dont." Izaya cut him off, putting a hand up in the air. "Don't lecture me right now." He breathed out, letting his hand fall limply back down.

Shizuo went quiet and finished up cooking the soup he started. He poured the thick liquid into a bowl and placed it in front of Izaya, turning around to grab a spoon from the utensil drawer for him. After that, he poured himself some and sat down across from Izaya, watching as he made no effort to go for the soup.

"...Are you alright?" Shizuo finally brought himself to say.

Izaya's heart jumped slightly to the words, but he instantly felt down afterwards. After all, the only reason he was asking that was because it was his duty to. "I'm fine. Just tired...And cold."

Shizuo chuckled. "I would think so, with how and where you fell asleep."

"Yeah..." Izaya mumbled as he propped his cheek on his hand and mindlessly stirred the soup around in the bowl. There was a long and awkward silence between the two of them as Shizuo ate some of his soup, while Izaya just kept stirring his soup continuously.

Shizuo's mocha eyes starred down at the spoon that kept spinning around and around in the soup, and his features morphed into worry, looking up at the pale man's face. What the hell was he supposed to say in a situation like this? It would be one thing for anyone that didn't know the situation to ask, but when Shizuo could clearly see that it was Izaya's lack of addiciton that was putting him in such a slump, he could only imagine the conversation if he did try to say something.

_'Is there any thing I can do to make you feel better?' 'Oh, some crack would be fine.'_

_'Do you need me to do anything for you?' 'Get me some crack when you go out.'_

_'You should really try to eat your soup.' 'Maybe if it had a little "spice" in it.'_

Shizuo inwardly groaned in frustration. He shook the dumb conversations out of his head and instantly felt guilty for even thinking Izaya would respond with something like that. He was trying, the blond could see that much. It was horrible of him to give Izaya such low credit. He tried to think of something to say, that sounded like it had consideration put into it, but every line just sounded so unoriginal to him. "...Izaya...Do you feel alright? You really don't look too good.."

"What? I look sick..?" Izaya blinked, looking down into his soup.

"Well...no.." Shizuo mumbled. "But..you just seem so out of it."

"Oh..I guess I am a bit out of it.." Izaya breathed as he took his first sip of his soup.

"Do you think you'll be okay for work tomorrow...?"

"Oh that's right..." Izaya mumbled. He took another bite of his soup. "Yeah, I should be fine." He responded, looking at his spoon.

Shizuo breathed out an okay, his eyes latched onto Izaya's every movement. It probably looked bad, but he was worried. He had no idea how to handle this aside from the few bits of advice the doctors had given him. Being told what to do, and then having to act were two completely different things. He needed to give Izaya credit for how effectively he had been dealing with his lack-of-crack, but Shizuo didn't know what to do when Izaya finally broke down. He wasn't a drug user and never gave up any kind of addiction before, so he was completely useless.

How on earth he had met the qualitfications for this, Shizuo had no clue.

The blond thought about the only thing he could possibly relate with Izaya on, and that was his bad smoking habit. Being forced to give that up sounded damn-near impossible.

A small thought popped into his head, and he couldn't help but say it out loud, hoping it would give Izaya some kind of support.

"Hey Izaya..." The depressed man only hummed in response. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know it's not exactly the same...but..Well, I mean..." Izaya brought his eyes up to look at the blond. "I don't want you feeling alone in this whole situation...And I can tell that's exactly how you feel.. What if I tried to quit smoking, while you tried to quit crack?" Izaya's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but didn't have any time to say anything else as Shizuo continued speaking. "L-like I said, it's not exactly the same thing..and it probably won't mean as much, but it'll at least give me a better understanding of how you feel...And if one of us can do it, I'm sure the other can, right?"

Izaya was speechless. That whole mouthful had thrown both his mind and his emotions for a loop. Why would he go so far to do something like that? Not even for Shizuo's own sake, but for his...just to get Izaya away from his addiction.. "Shizuo..." Izaya blinked. "I-I don't...Why would you do something as stubborn as that?"

"Because I'm Shizuo? Who would I be if I weren't stubborn, right? That's what you always called me before."

"Well, true, but that's a completely different-"

"So it's decided then?" Shizuo smiled. "I'll quit with you."

"..." Izaya stared at him for a while, before tearing his gaze away as a blush surfaced on his face. He abruptly stood up and began making his way for his room. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. I'm tired. Thanks for the lunch."

Shizuo smirked as he watched Izaya disappear up the stairs and into his bedroom. There were a lot of things Izaya had been doing recently that kept throwing Shizuo back into their early encounters, and he couldn't help but smile when he was met with each memory.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Zaya," Shizuo slurred as he blew out a cloud of smoke, sitting across the male in his booth. Izaya merely glanced up from above his laptop and hummed, sipping on the coffee he had nearly finished.<p>

"My name's 'Izaya', Shizuo. I know it's a hard thing to learn, but I do hope you get it right at some point."

"I'll get it right when you get my tips right." Shizuo smiled. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?" Izaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The blond shrugged, beginning to look slightly uncomfortable. "It's just...I don't really have anyone else I can talk to about these things, and you seem like you'd be good at helping with it.."

"Is it girl problems? I can assure you I am not the one to come to with girl problems."

"No-well...Kind of..Hm..." Shizuo went silent for a moment before getting on with it. Izaya brought the mug of coffee towards his lips, inwardly preparing himself for a gruesome sappy conversation about Shizuo's undying love for some undeserving female that he really didn't want to hear. "So I want to break up with my boyfriend."

"-PFFFFFFFFFT" Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Izaya choke on his coffee, spitting half of it across the table, and then onto the floor as he turned in his seat. Izaya clamped a hand over his mouth as he heaved out coughs and set what was left of his coffee down somewhere on the table. Shizuo stalled a moment in helping, doing his best to register what was happening.

"H-hey, Izaya, you alright?"

"Y- "_ -cough- _"Yes, I'm-" _-cough-_ "I'm f-fine.." Izaya took in a breath and finally calmed himself. "I'm fine, I'm fine...I just..." His eyes widened as he gave a slight head shake before grabbing some napkins to clean up what had flew out of his mouth. "Was _not_ expecting that."

"Me breaking up with someone...?" Shizuo asked as he helped clean up the mess.

"No. You being _gay._"

"Oh." Shizu blinked like he didn't find it all that surprising.

Izaya cleared his throat. "Anyway...You want to break up with your boyfriend."

"Ah, yeah, well... We've been dating for a while now, almost two years actually..." Shizuo flicked the ash off of his cigarette and then continued. "To be honest, the whole relationship is completely awkward...We don't really _do_ anything that's 'relationship criteria' and it really isn't any different from before I asked him out. A lot of the time I feel like he said yes just because he didn't really want to hurt my feelings, or something stupid like that, but fuck, I _hate_ when things are _awkward_ and that's all it is between us. I'd rather us just be friends than have to deal with this stupid relationship we have."

"Tell him that.." Izaya repsoned. Shizuo's face heated up as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...I know this probably sounds stupid to you, but... I don't know, if things don't have to be that way, and we could actually make something work I'd be happy, but...I just...don't know how to do that..." Shizuo put out his cigarette, releasing a deep sigh.

"Then tell him that..." Izaya replied, realizing that he had just repeated himself.

"Geesh, you're real helpful..." Shizuo said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just don't see why this is so hard for you." -_Like you're one to talk.-_ "Nothing's going to change if you don't say anything obviously. If you'd rather be friends then tell him. If you'd rather be fuck buddies, hell, tell him just like that."

Shizuo's face flushed. "O-okay, maybe you aren't the best person to talk to about these kind of things..."

"Shizuo." Izaya stated completely ignoring his previous words. "You're stubborn, you know that? Real stubborn."

"Eh? what makes you say that...?"

"You want something from someone else and you don't even know what you want yourself." Shizuo hummed, looking down in thought. Izaya watched him for a moment. "...What is it you want from him, Shizuo?"

"I..." Shizuo ran a hand through his hair in thought. "I don't know. I feel like he's not the one for me, you know? God, I sound like such a sappy fuck, but it's true!"

"So you just want to be friends with him...?"

"...Yeah.. I know that's what I really want, but there's this selfish side of me that's afraid to end the relationship."

"It sounds like it'd be best for you to end it..." _Hah, you're just saying that to make him available, talk about selfish._

"..." Shizuo drummed his fingers along the table in contemplation. "Yeah.. I know it is...and I don't want to hold him back any if he doesn't want to be in the relationship either..."

"..." Izaya let his fingers wrap around his mug of coffee. "...Um...what's his name?"

"Tom." Shizuo responded bluntly. "You want to see what he looks like?"

"Sure, why not?" Izaya would be lying if there wasn't a side of him that really wanted to know how he compared to what Shizuo was currently dating. _Maybe it'll give me an idea of how much of a chance I could have..._

Shizuo pulled out his phone and flipped it open, turning it to Izaya so he could see the picture the blond was showing him. His heart dropped completely. "Black."

"What?"

"He's black." Izaya blinked. "You like black men and you're gay." Izaya sat back in his seat. "Are there any other surprises you've got tucked away?"

"Hey, hey, just be thankful I'm even telling you any of this.." He glanced down at his phone, noticing the time and groaned. "Fuck, breaks almost over...And I don't like all black guys for the record. He's been the only one."

"Well, congratulations."

"Yeah...I'll see you in a bit, gotta do the dishes while everyone's taken care of."

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Izaya rolled onto his side, pulling his pillow over his face. He hated thinking about then, hated thinking about those times. It was all so god damn <em>perfect<em> back then. So fucking perfect and drug free. Why couldn't he go back to that...? Why the hell did things have to progress into this shitty annoying world? Izaya clenched tighter onto his pillow as he felt his eyes burn. He wasn't going to cry, God dammit, he was not fucking crying over this.

"Why can't I just quit...? He's the fucking reason I did any of this shit in this first place..." Izaya whimpered, unable to stop himself from crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HOLY SHIT.

WHYYY did it take me so long to update this damn story? I am so sorry guys, I am SO SORRY. This will not happen again, I promise. I was in a bit of a funk the past month or so, so writing wasn't my biggest thing. I'm going to skip over responding reviews to get this up faster, and again, I am so sorry.

Thank you for not killing me. I'm getting into the story part where I know where I'm going with it, so that's good 8D

Also~

Beta'd By **HeartFightr **(I posted that from memory, so it's probably wrong but still. It would've taken much longer if they did not help me. Appreciate them.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Full Summary: **Izaya developed a horrible drug addiction and after a bad trip, is being put through treatment. The man that he's forever fawned over decides to be the supporting friend needed for the treatment. AU Shizaya.

* * *

><p>"Same as always for you?" Shizuo smiled, as he greeted a pair of regulars, watching as they took the same seat their bodies always occupied. The couple nodded, and Shizuo spun on his heel and headed towards the kitchen. He called back the order to the cook, and then let out a huff, leaning over the counter while waiting for the order to be prepared. The day was just about as slow as it ever had been, the same few people showing up, and some faces actually missing from the crowd. His eyes went unfocused as he zoned out, his mind completely empty it felt like. He left out a yawn, stretching slightly, and glancing out of the corner of his eye to see if the food was up yet.<p>

This morning had gone a lot easier for him than expected, but in a way it worried him. Izaya was already awake by the time his alarm went off, and Shizuo suspected that he didn't get any sleep over the night. Although Izaya looked rather refreshed after he had showered and gotten ready, he didn't look very good to Shizuo. They left the building without a word to each other and arrived at the blonds work place without speaking as well. Shizuo thought maybe he just needed a little space, but he was beginning to feel like that wouldn't be a good idea.

There was this nagging feeling that had been annoying Shizuo ever since Izaya's cravings had started to kick in. He couldn't figure it out, but he knew it was something bad. This whole treatment thing was going to turn into the worst decision of Shizuo's life, and the blond could feel it bubbling inside of him. His instincts were yelling at him to just go. Forget everything you promised to do and just leave. Get yourself out of the mess before it started. Leave it to the professionals to take care of the problem, not you. You're not a doctor, you can't fix him. He can't even be fixed and you know that. Let him live in his life of destruction and chaos, and you stay in your peace and quiet.

But this other side of him was interpreting that bubbling feeling in an entirely different way. He could never do something like that, it was unorthadox. Completely inhumane. There would be no way in the world Shizuo would ever leave his best friend to fend for himself. He knew that regardless of what happened, or how useless he was in the situation, Shizuo would do anything in his power to help.

But then again...

Was this really helping?

_Ding_ "Order up." Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts, and brought his body into motion, retrieving the order of his last customers, and bringing it delightfully to their table, throwing in a casual conversation with them. The couple reacted in the same sense, and with the nods of their heads, Shizuo was sent off to take care of other business.

The blond let out a huff, stretching and then rolled on his heels. Everything he needed to do had already been accomplished, so... Should he bother Izaya...?

His eyes trailed over to the little corner he was always found at and bit back a smile as their eyes locked. Only a second later did Izaya snap his gaze away elsewhere, pretending to be focusing on what was on his computer screen over what he had been observing. Shizuo shrugged, figuring that no harm could come from bothering him just a little it.

Besides, he was out of coffee anyway.

"How you feeling?" Shizuo asked as he slipped into the chair set across from Izaya, switching out the empty mug for a fresh new one. Izaya eyed the fresh coffee, and swiftly clamped his fingers around the handle, bringing it towards his lips. "Mm'. " He hummed as he sipped on the drink. With a lick of his lips, he set the mug down and then went back to typing away.

"I'm feeling alright, I suppose."

"You haven't felt any..cravings?" Shizuo pushed.

Izaya shook his head. "Nope. I think the coffees helping a lot." He looked away from his screen and stared at the blond. "How about you?"

Shizuo let out a sigh. "It's really fucking hard man." The blond drummed his fingers on the table, closing his eyes. "Lately, I've been alright, but it's almost second nature for me to grab a cigarette out and light it. I never realized how often I did it until now."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Izaya breathed.

"..." Shizuo bit his lip. "It's for the better though."

"...I sometimes don't think so..." Izaya mumbled, more to himself than to anyone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond asked, eyebrow arched upward.

"It means that I sometimes don't think that quiting is for the better." Izaya repeated.

The blond shook his head. "Don't start with that shit, Izaya. You know what I meant."

Izaya rolled his eyes and took another drink from his coffee, taking the mug and placing it in front of Shizuo. "If you have nothing better to do than bother me, go get me another refill and be useful to this place for once."

Shizuo stared at him for a long moment, Izaya doing his best to ignore the daggers he sent him. He didn't really think that was uncalled for, did he? Give Izaya some credit, he had to get up early, he hasn't had a hit in over two weeks, and on top of that, he had to sit here for eight hours _working_. Izaya did not like the sudden change that he was being thrown into, and the crabbiness he displayed definitely agreed with it. The blonds angry eyes on him didn't do anything but agitate him more. "_What?"_ Izaya finally said, looking away from his screen.

Shizuo shook his head. "You are unbelievable..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're unbelievable. Am I just wasting my time with you?" Shizuo asked, while Izaya's eyes shot downward. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure you're comfortable and you act like _such_ a _dick_. "

"Then why don't you just stop? I didn't ask for your help in the first place."

"I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't yet..." Shizuo breathed out, grabbing the empty mug of coffee and taking it with him towards the kitchen area, leaving Izaya with the new one Shizuo brought.

Izaya's eyes followed his retreating back, his jaw clenched tight. Once the blond was out of sight, the raven haired man felt his eyes burn and his fingers twitch. He couldn't take this anymore. It was using up all of his energy to keep from screaming, to keep this craving down. There had to be some way he could get a hit. There had to be someone that could get it to him..

Izaya glanced at his coffee mug, bringing it in front of him, and then looking at the sugar packets that were set up nicely on the table. The caffeine wasn't enough to keep him fully awake, and as much as he disliked sugar, it'd at least help give him that mock kick he needed. He fingered the sugar packet for a moment, before tearing open the top and pouring it over into his coffee.

His eyes widened as he watched the sugar pour out of the packet, body freezing instantly. This was it.

This was exactly how he would get his hit...

But...How would he make that work?

Dropping the packet on the table and completely neglecting his coffee, Izaya pulled open his email, added his top contact, and found himself staring at the blank message. What did he tell him? He couldn't type it in the actual message, what if Izaya got caught, and they investigated his computer? He'd get this man in trouble as well and he couldn't have that.

Glancing around the small cafe, Izaya stared at couples, and loners, table, and tiles, just about everywhere he could to try and get an idea. His eyes landed Shizuo, and his heart slammed hard in his chest. They were supposed to be quitting this together, what on earth was he doing?

No.

What on earth was that _idiot_ doing? He had just said himself that he was wasting his time, how fun would it be to prove him right? This would be his fault. He didn't know what he got himself into, he didn't know how quickly he was destroying Izaya. He had no clue at all.

When he found out, Izaya wanted it to hit him so hard that he couldn't stand. He wanted that idiot to realize that he can't just walk into someone's life, do what he's done, and then try to play the hero when the mess was their fault in the first place.

It was, it was all his fault. Izaya was just so depressed and it was all his fault. He never, ever, _ever_, would have touched those drugs if it weren't for him. If Shizuo didn't do what he had done to him, then Izaya could've stayed sober. He could've stayed in reality, but no, Shizuo just had to go and fuck that up.

Izaya's eyes snapped to the computer screen, thinking of the perfect way to play this out. Satisfied, he typed a simple message, one to let the other man know that this was important. Something simple.

_I need a hit. _

And that was it.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't do it.. I don't know what happened, but when I went to talk to him, my nerves just went crazy..." Shizuo breathed out, running a hand through his bleached hair. "I started re-thinking everything me and you talked about, and then I started questioning myself too..<p>

Izaya fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his heart thudding against his ribcage and his eyes tearing up slightly. He was afraid to let out a breath, in case he choked and began sobbing, so he held it instead.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Why was he saying all that? It was supposed to be different, Shizuo should be talking about how he was single again, not still with Tom! Izaya had been talking to Shizuo for the past week now about ways to break up with his boyfriend. He had given so much advice, poured out so much help, said everything he could to straighten out Shizuo's feelings, and yesterday Shizuo was supposed to see him. He was supposed to see him and break up with him. End their relationship. Go back to being friends. Not still together.

"He noticed something was up though.." Shizuo sighed. "And I spilled the whole thing to him.. I told him how I hated that we were so awkward with each other, and how I felt like it was just a forced relationship, all that jazz. I even told him how I planned on breaking up with him..." Izaya didn't want to hear this, not unless it ended with Shizuo being single. He would've asked him to continue regardless, but he was having a hard time breathing currently. It didn't matter, Shizuo kept going anyway. "It felt great getting all of that out there...It really did." A smile spread across his lips. "And you know what? We had a pretty intense conversation. He felt the same way too, about us being awkward, just didn't know how to change it..." The blond laughed slightly. "We did some st-.." Shizuo blushed and then cleared his throat. "Er, _changed_ some things yesterday.. And I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"C-changed?" Izaya stuttered, doing his best to stop himself from shattering completely. This was wrong. So, so, so wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Izaya should be confessing himself right now, he should be helping Shizuo get over his break up, and telling him just how brilliant of a person he is. How funny, and enjoyable he is. How beautiful, and charming, and so god damn perfect he is. He should be telling Shizuo just how hard he had fallen in love with him, not slowly breaking from this.

"Uh," Shizuo blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure that's stuff better left unsaid." He chuckled.

What was that noise? That breaking? Was that his heart? It was, wasn't it? It was shattering into pieces right now. "You had sex..." Izaya breathed.

Shizuo blinked staring at him. "W-well to be blunt..." He cut off, ignoring the previous comment. "Izaya, are you alright?"

"I have to go." Izaya spat out, grabbing his things and quickly running away from that place. He faintly heard Shizuo calling after him, but the cracking that rang in his ears over powered it.

He ran until he found himself alone. It wasn't home, but he didn't think he could make it that far regardless. His knees gave in on him, and he collapsed to the ground, eyes overflowing with tears. He cried, and cried, and cried, bringing his knees close to him, and burying his face in on them. His face was red, his eyes on fire, but it didn't stop him from crying anymore. He had never cried so hard in his life, and it wasn't even helping.

This pain that thundered through him so god damn loudly hurt so badly. No amount of phsycial injury could match it. It was killing him and he couldn't take it. Izaya threw his head backwards, taking in a breath and doing what he could to calm himself. He blinked away the tears that flowed at a softer rate now, taking in just where he was.

His eyes scanned over the dirty back alley way, realizing how bad of an area he had brought himself to. Actually if he remembered correctly, Shiki wasn't too far from here was he?

Izaya wiped away his tears, and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding what he needed and dialing it. It rang only twice before the other man answered. "Shiki. It's Izaya... I need some help forgetting some things..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Ahh, m-more" <em> Izaya moaned, thrusting his hips backwards as his grip tightened around the grip of the arm rest he was currently being fucked over. _"Ooooh!_" He mewled, fingers gripping onto his hips and pulling him further back into pleasure.

" C'mon, Izaya...You can do better than that." Izaya turned his head slightly to look at the man that was currently pounding into him. He chuckled as he watched Shiki smile down at him, clenching his rectum around the older man's length as a way to bring his attention back towards the sex.

Shiki let out a hefty breath as he thrusted himself further into the lithe body underneath him, his hands traveling away from his hips and up his stomach. Izaya pushed back against the man, rolling his hips to create more friction between. "_Nngh-_ Shiki _please! Ah!_" The pace of the mans thrusts sped up, Izaya's prostrate receiving a brutal pounding from him, and within mere moments, his whole body was racked with pleasure, his cheeks burning and heart pounding loudly as he came. "_Ahh! Ooh"_ Izaya choked out as Shiki rode out his own orgasm.

Shiki pushed Izaya away from him, setting himself onto the couch as he adjusted himself, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes. Izaya laid still for a moment, focusing on his breathing as well as trying to keep his mind in the high it was in, instead of letting it go back to the subject that brought him here in the first place.

It only took a flash of the blond to cross Izaya's mind for him to become instantly furious. He sat up, pulling his clothes back on and then throwing his head into his hands. Shiki watched with a blank expression as the informant dealt with his inner conflict. He let a puff of smoke out and then turned to one of the many body guards stationed around them. With a wave of his hand, one specific man rushed to his side, bringing along with him a black box. "You know, Orihara. I have more than one way to help you in forgetting things..." He stated, pushing the box towards the pale man.

Izaya merely glanced at the box before shoving back towards Shiki. "I don't want it."

"Alright." Shiki chuckled. "Don't say I didn't offer my help though..."

Izaya brought his head out of his face, looking at the man, and then down at the box. One hit wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Look, I give you smuts. Maybe not the kind of smut you wanted buuuuttt... yeahh.

Well isn't this nice? The part with Izaya and Shiki was still in the past. I feel like I've been making it rather confusing switching from present to past in almost every chapter now. Anyway, I actually didn't even have the whole ShikixIzaya part at all, and had just left it off with the phone call... Oh well. I'm sorry once again that my updates are so slow with this fic, but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, so hopefully that will change :D This update was a LOT shorter than my general updates, so I hope you can forgive me D: Onto Reviews!

_reviews:_

_aannnon: Hah! Here's some smut xD Though, I understand you lovely readers really enjoy smut, I don't plan on altering my story to those demands. There will be some in the story, but aside from the above, it probably won't be happening for a few more chapters. But when it happens, it's going to happen. And a lot of that too. So I hope this tid-bit will suffice until it really comes, and I'm sorry that you have to suffer for the time being while reading this, but I do appreciate it! I really do!_

_momo: I always feel so bad for my long updates because you always seem so excited when you review Dx I will have quicker updates D I WILL!_

__Also, if you guys are interested, and have a tumblr, there's a blog that's dedicated to Shizaya fanfictions. It's shizayafanfictions_tumblr_com (The link is also in my profile) I posted it in another story of mine also, figured I'd post about it here as well.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the long Author's Note. I love you guys ;w;

Dextris.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! You can't be in here-!" A nurse shouted, pulling herself from around her desk , her hand immediately picking up the desk phone and pressing an emergency number. "Yes- this is from the EMT area, we have a man who just ran past visiting area- He was Skinny, pale, and had dark hair- Yes. Yes, understood." The phone clicked, and the nurse immediately chased after the man. "Hey!"

Izaya ignored the nurse calling after her and kept running. No, no no no, this hadn't happened. His heart was racing and he was nearly in tears. There was no way that this happened. The pale man frantically searched each room he came across with a simple glance and moved on. He was too worried to stop and ask for a room number, he was too scared to think about asking for a visitors pass.

His heart skipped as his eyes came across the room he had been running to. Izaya came to a complete halt. At this point, he couldn't tell if he was twitching all over from running so far, or because of how nervous he was. His eyes widened when he saw the flock of blonde hair lying in the hospital bed. Taking in a sharp breath, Izaya pulled forward, extending his arm to open the door in front of him "WAIT!" Izaya's head cocked to the side, being startled. The nurse that had been chasing him, had caught up to him. She had a clipboard in her hand and an annoyed look on her face.

"I understand that you are probably worried about a loved one but you _can not_ just run back here like that without signing in first." She took in a breath, and then dug in her dress pocket for a pen. After retrieving one, she held the clipboard out towards Izaya. "Sign in, and I can call off security."

Izaya stared at her, bewildered for a moment, before taking the pen with a shaking hand and writing his initials on the designated area. With a plastered smile, the nurse then handed over a pass and turned on her heel to leave, mumbling something about security afterwards.

Izaya turned his eyes back to the door, and his body instantly flooded with nervous feelings. Not being able to stand it anymore, he threw himself forward, opening the door, and decided, for once in his life, to let his emotions control his actions. "Shizuo!"

His heart clenched tightly as the blond in front of him, barely turned his head towards him. His shoulders were slouched downward, his skin a light pale color, and his eyes close to empty. He let out a soft sigh, keeping his head down. Izaya's mouth moved in numerous ways, trying desperately to find the words to express himself. "Shizuo- I- I am so sorry- I- This is all my fault- I shouldn't-"

"-Tom left me..." Shizuo breathed.

Izaya blinked, his eyes staring at him. "...W-what..?"

"He left me..." Shizuo sighed again, and turned his head to face Izaya. "He came here...and left me."

Izaya looked around, taking a seat down in one of the fold out chairs that were set out for the visitors. He cleared his throat before wiping his forehead. "Why...?"

"I...I don't know..." Shizuo mumbled. "He came in.. Said he couldn't date a drug addict.. And left..."

Izaya let out a sharp huff, dropping his head in his hands, closing his eyes as feelings of immense guilt swept over him. "..This is all of my fault.. I can't believe I did this to you..."

"...I'm not sad though," Shizuo blinked. "I think I'm angry...I can't really tell."

Izaya lifted his head, standing up quickly. "Shizuo, no I-"

"He just left me. In a moment that I needed him most, he used it as an excuse...to just leave..." Shizuo clenched his fists together tightly, his whole image changing to something dark. Izaya could feel the anger radiating off of the blond. In an instant, Shizuo growled, slamming his fists down on his thighs. "I'm so fucking ignorant!"

"What- No! You're not, he.. He- uh, Tom was just, it was all him, it's not like you could control his actions, it doesn't make you-"

"No Izaya!" Shizuo shouted. "This whole relationship was such bullshit! I was so fucking lonely, I took what I could get. We didn't have any connection, we had _nothing_ in common whatsoever, I just put it in my head, and I let him fucking do this to me! All while... What I really wanted..."

Izaya's eyes widened as he watched Shizuo's frame loosen, and his eyes landing on him. He felt a lump in his throat, his heart stopping as he waited for the next words. "...What...?" The blond dropped his head down, biting his lip as he tried to gather what he wanted to say.

"I was lonely... Really lonely...I jumped at the idea of someone liking me, knowing me for what I really am and still liking me that I let the biggest opportunity pass by me.."

Izaya's heart was beating rapidly, his hands going numb from the overload of nervousness he was feeling right now, and his eyes skittering everywhere, hanging on to every word that Shizuo was saying.

_Boom!_ The sound of the door slammed open, pulling both of the men out of their conversation and at the person that was standing in the doorway. Izaya's eyes widened as he took in the image of three officers standing there, one with their handcuffs already out. "Izaya Orihara, you are under arrest for the possession of illegal drugs and-"

"What?" Izaya gasped. "No, not now-" Before he had time to even question anything, the other two cops pulled his hands behind his back while slapping the handcuffs on his wrists. "-assault and battery for drugging a second persons. You have the right to remain silent-"

Shizuo blinked, staring wide-eyed at the picture in front of him. "..I..what? Drugging someone...?" He mumbled. In an instant everything connected in Shizuo's head and an expression of anger came over him. "YOU DID THIS?!"

"Shizuo- Please, I am so sorry- You have to believe me-" Izaya was now being pulled back towards the door by the two cops.

"-Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-" The cop continued to rattle off Izaya's Miranda rights to him.

"I can't believe you-" Shizuo growled.

"It wasn't ment for you, please, Shizuo, I didn't know what to do-" Izaya struggled against the cops, trying to stay longer so he could explain everything to the blond.

"You have the right to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." The cop finished.

A look of confusion overcomes Shizuo, anger and lack of knowledge causing a lot of frustrating. "When...When did you-!?"

"It was the sugar! For the coffee! I didn't even think that you would use- Shizuo I am so sorry-"

"-Alright, that's enough. You want us to add resisting arrest to your list too?" The cop spat, dragging Izaya out of the room. The third cop stayed behind, turning towards the blond on the bed and flicking his nose after snorting loudly. He began to read from a sheet of paper that he had in his hands. "Shizuo Heiwajima. You are being released from your contract with Izaya Orihara. After being provided with the proper medical treatment, the city will require you to attend any rehabilitation center within the state for a minimum of three weeks, or until you receive an approval from the center to leave. You will be required to attend a rehabilitation center to further prevent an addiction to the drug that had you ingested. Any questions you have about the situation outside of the medical guidance here should be asked after speaking with an attorney." The cop looked up from the paper and tipped his hat. "Wish you the best recovery." He stated, and turned on his heel to leave.

"-Wait." Shizuo stopped him. The cop turned to him, raising his chin as an approval to go on. "..What's going to happen to Izaya...?"

"That little twig?" The cop laughed. "Someone'll probably post bail for him, and he;ll go and get high out of his mind again.." And with that, the cop turned and left, leaving Shizuo to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HAH HI GUYS LOOKIT WHAT I FINALLY DID LIKE AN ENTIRE ETERNITY LATER-

I feel so bad man, I took so embarrassingly long to update this and a lot of you guys were actually really patient with me and I just like, shit all over it. Anyway! I heard that a season two for Durrr! Got announced and it got me so happy that I was able to pick this up again. I would be longer, but I'm actually currently working on it still! I wanted to get something up. The next chapter is going to explain what the hell happened to put Shizuo in the hospital (if you haven't figured it out) and how the whole break up with Tom went! Thank you so much for still reading this, and all the reviews, I'm the worst person ever, I know.


End file.
